Desejo
by Li Morgan
Summary: Naruto cresceu, e com ele os sentimentos de Kakashi para com seu aluno. Yaoi KakaNaru


**Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse seria um Anime/Manga Yaoi!**

**Essa é mais uma das minhas fics Yaoi (homem com homem), por isso se não gosta nem comece a ler.**

**Desejo**

Quando seus sentimentos tinham mudado de afeição para amor? Quando parara de vê-lo como criança e começara a olhá-lo como objeto de desejo?

Não sabia definir, talvez esses sentimentos sempre estivem lá, esperando para amadurecerem, esperando a criança se tornar homem.

A primeira coisa que o cativara nele fora seu jeito despojado, indefeso e inocente. Seu orgulho e estupidez, tal qual Óbito um dia fora. Era reconfortante rever o amigo no semblante do aluno, e também era desconcertante saber que nunca poderia chegar muito perto. Isso ele fizera, se afastara e se protegera, mesmo ferindo o aluno.

Sempre soubera que algo dentro dele podia machucar ainda mais o garoto, e por isso o afastara, e agora mais do que nunca precisava manter essa determinação.

Mas observar o corpo dourado se banhando tão próximo que podia apreciar cada gota de água que gloriosamente se prendiam a pele sedosa. Tão perto que podia ver os olhos azuis brilhando com felicidade, assim como os cabelos loiros que se grudavam ao pescoço esguio.

Tudo naquele garoto parecia ter sido esculpido para o pecado.

A pele lustrosa pela água e pelo sol, os músculos desenvolvidos por treinamentos ininterruptos, encantos naturais moldados pelo tempo e pela atividade constante. E o que mais chamava atenção ao olhar para Naruto era perceber que o loiro não se dava conta dos próprios encantos.

- Naruto, vai ficar se banhando até quando? – Sai perguntou, começando a se vestir.

- A água está tão boa – Naruto falou, sorrindo inocentemente.

O sangue de Kakashi correu ainda mais rápido em suas veias. A inocência no rosto lindo, o corpo escultural despido, a vontade cada vez mais indomável de tomar aqueles lábios vermelhos e suculentos, eram necessários toda a sua força de vontade e determinação para não arrancar sua próprias vestes e pular sobre aquele corpo perfeito, marcando-o como seu.

- Kakashi-sensei, não vai entrar também? – Naruto perguntou, alheio ao que se passava com o jounin.

Kakashi ponderou que o banho frio poderia ajudá-lo, mas estar nu dividindo o lago com Naruto estava fora de questão.

- Não – Kakashi falou calmo – tomarei banho quando chegar à vila.

Naruto sorriu, depois começou a nadar até a beira do lago, saindo do mesmo ainda sorrindo e olhando para Kakashi.

Kakashi sabia que era impossível que isso fosse proposital, mas era ainda mais enlouquecedor ter aqueles olhos azuis sorrindo para ele, prendendo seu olhar enquanto o loiro saía do lago e começava se secar calmamente.

Má idéia essa de sair em missão somente com homens no grupo. Má idéia, muito má. Tsunade deveria ser uma sádica maldita, ou não tinha nenhuma noção do risco que corria a sanidade mental de Kakashi.

Suspirando, Kakashi voltou os olhos para seu livro. Tentando ler e distrair sua mente das imagens de Naruto.

---

- E então? – Naruto perguntou.

Estavam apenas os dois, já tinham entregado seu relatório a Tsunade, e agora estavam só os dois comento ramen e conversando.

- Acho que você terá de ser mais explicito – Sai falou, comento mais um pouco e olhando para os olhos do amigo.

- Mais? – Naruto perguntou indignado – eu quase colei um cartaz dizendo me prove hoje!

Sai olhou para os olhos azuis de Naruto e viu acanhamento, por isso explicou.

- E ele notou – Sai comentou.

- Mesmo? – Naruto perguntou esperançoso.

- Não tirava os olhos de cima de você – Sai disse, vendo o sorriso se alargar na boca do amigo e instintivamente na sua também – parecia comê-lo com os olhos.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais e corou delicadamente, fazendo Sai sorrir ainda mais. Era adorável ver as muitas emoções e reações de Naruto.

- Você fica ainda mais adorável assim – Sai falou, fazendo Naruto corar ainda mais.

Naruto ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Sai desapareceu, deixando-o com a conta para pagar.

---

Kakashi perguntava onde estava Kami quando ele precisava dele? Será que o Todo Poderoso tinha se esquecido que ele existia? Se não, por que cargas d'água deixava-o sozinho com Naruto em uma terma?

Revendo o dia que tivera, ele se perguntava se algo tinha anunciado o desastre. Não!

Acordara normalmente, tomara seu café da manhã tranqüilamente, chegara no ponto de encontro como de costume, uma hora atrasado como sempre fazia. Mas ai então as coisas começaram a se descontrolar.

Lembrou de entrar na sala da Godaime, ele e seu time, lembrou de Tsunade falando a Sakura que ela tinha uma missão no hospital. Depois que a kunoichi saiu, Tsunade falou a Sai que ele era esperado na sede da Anbu. Depois em vez de simplesmente dispensar ele e Naruto, lhes entregou a missão de testar uma terma só para homens, local em que agora estava.

Nu, sozinho com Naruto sem nenhuma alma viva por perto.

Perguntava-se: Por Kami-sama como conseguiria se controlar e não agarrar Naruto quando o loiro se encontrava tão próximo?

Ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando na água, um barulho muito próximo de onde ele estava, mas não abriu os olhos, ainda rezava para que Kami fosse piedoso.

Sentiu a pele de Naruto tocar em sua própria pele, rosando de leve, mostrando que o loiro estava muito próximo. Sentiu o sangue começar a se concentrar em um só lugar e mais uma vez pediu: Kami, tenha piedade.

- Kakashi sensei – Naruto falou, muito próximo ao ouvido do homem de cabelos cinza.

- Hai? – Kakashi perguntou, virando o rosto e dando com os olhos azuis.

- Porque sempre fica com essa mascara? – Naruto perguntou, chegando ainda mais perto – Nunca tira ela?

Kakashi tirou a mascara, expondo o rosto à contemplação do loiro.

- Eu tinha esquecido – Kakashi murmurou, vendo a boca de Naruto chegar ainda mais perto.

Naruto aproveitou a oportunidade e colou seus lábios nos do sensei, sentindo a textura. Já estava pronto para desistir, para enfrentar o fato de que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos quando ouviu o gemido de Kakashi.

As mãos do jounin agarraram o corpo como muitas vezes antes sonhara. Kakashi correspondeu ao beijo, exigindo muito mais.

Kakashi interrompeu o beijo, precisando respirar. Deu de cara com a face bela de Naruto, os lábios abertos e ofegantes, os olhos fechados. Esperou até ver os olhos azuis se abrirem, mostrando luxuria e insegurança.

- Kakashi – Naruto murmurou se afastando.

Kakashi pensou que assustara o loiro, mas ao vê-lo encostar-se à borda da terma, num convite mudo. Kakashi não pensou duas vezes, esqueceu a diferença de idade, esqueceu que o bem-estar daquele garoto. Voltou a beijar os lábios rubros que o aceitava.

Sorrindo, começou a vagar as mãos pelo corpo do loiro, sentindo o que já decorara de tanto ver. Descobriu rapidamente o quanto o corpo bronzeado era sensível ao seu toque e logo a boca seguiu o caminho das mãos.

Cada ofego e gemido de Naruto fazia seu sangue correr ainda mais rápido, enchendo-o ainda mais de desejo.

Ergueu o loiro de dentro da água, fazendo-o sentar-se na borda da terma e arrancou a toalha molhada que grudava no corpo perfeito. Sorrindo, abocanhou o pênis de Naruto, Fazendo-o gritar.

- Kakashi – Naruto murmurou erguendo a mão até os cabelos molhados do jounin.

Kakashi notou que a mão em seus cabelos não estava ali para guiá-lo, mas sim para estabelecer uma realidade. Olhou o rosto tomado de prazer de Naruto e sorriu, passando a engolir todo o pênis do loiro, provocando-o com e língua.

- Sensei, eu vou...

Kakashi sabia que o loiro se controlava para não gozar em sua boca, sentiu um prazer ainda mais sinistro ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados para trás, mas usou de força para sugar ainda mais forte o membro de Naruto, fazendo-o despejar seu sêmen dentro de sua boca.

Naruto gemeu lânguido e abriu os olhos, Kakashi terminava de lamber todo o seu pênis, parecendo querer provar toda a sua essência.

Kakashi viu os olhos azuis seguindo cada movimento seu, e por isso se ergueu para beijar os lábios já intumescidos por seus beijos.

Espantou-se quando sentia a energia de Naruto no beijo. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir a mão calejada do loiro envolver seu pênis.

- Naruto... – Kakashi gemeu.

- Sensei? – Naruto perguntou provocador.

Kakashi sorriu e puxou as pernas do loiro, circulando-as por sua cintura. Viu com prazer os olhos azuis se abrirem com espanto e sorriu ainda mais. Colocou as duas mãos na bunda de Naruto e a puxou para mais perto de si.

Buscou com os olhos a bacia de artigos para banho que Naruto tinha trazido. Pensando em achar algo que pudesse usar como lubrificante quando deu de cara com um pote do mesmo.

- Preparado para tudo – Kakashi murmurou ao pegar o pote.

- Um shinobi tem de estar sempre preparado para tudo – Naruto replicou rindo.

Kakashi então usou o lubrificante nos dedos, e começou a preparar Naruto. Primeiro um dedo, para testar.

Pela reação do loiro, soube que Naruto nunca fizera nada parecido e sorriu ainda mais por ser o primeiro, e se Kami-sama o ajudasse, o ultimo amante que aquele anjo teria.

Naruto já gemia, acostumando-se com a invasão dos dedos, mas desejoso de mais pegou tremulo o pote e começou a passar seu conteúdo no pênis do jounin.

Kakashi gemeu e retirou os dedos, puxando Naruto mais para perto e começando a penetrá-lo.

Ouviu o gemido de dor de Naruto e parou, tentando conter a vontade de se enterrar de uma vez naquele corpo quente e perfeito.

Clareando a mente, foi entrando aos poucos enquanto beijava a boca vermelha.

Usou de toda sua paciência e vontade para seguir muito devagar até sentir o corpo de Naruto relaxar. Só então começou a se movimentar mais rápido, ritmando as estocadas. Disposto a tudo para dar tanto prazer como estava tendo.

Kakashi sorriu e deu uma estocada mais forte, atingindo a próstata do loiro e deliciando-se com o prazer que viu banhar aquele rosto puro.

- Kakashi – Naruto gemeu, agarrando-se ao corpo do jounin com sofreguidão.

Naruto já estava completamente excitado novamente, e seu pênis roçava no corpo de Kakashi e dava-lhe ainda mais prazer.

Kakashi não agüentaria muito mais, mas queria que Naruto tivesse todo o prazer possível. Pela primeira vez o Copy Ninja Kakashi colocava o prazer de seu parceiro acima de seu próprio prazer.

- Sensei – Naruto gemeu, agarrando Kakashi e gozando, contraindo quase todo o corpo no espasmo violento de prazer, com isso Kakashi não conseguiu mais se segurar e gozou também.

Kakashi saiu do jovem amante e rolou para o lado, puxando-o para seu peito. Deliciando-se com o calor de Naruto aninhado em seu peito.

Kakashi sorriu e quando sentiu os corações se acalmarem, buscou a boca de Naruto para mais um beijo.

- Temos de sair daqui – Kakashi murmurou para o loiro quando esse voltou a se aninhar.

- Mas assim está tão bom – Naruto resmungou.

Kakashi sorriu e começou a se levantar, puxando Naruto consigo.

- Continuamos com isso na minha casa – Kakashi falou, vendo Naruto olhá-lo e sorrir. Foi então que soube que dissera a coisa certa.

---

Kakashi acordou se sentindo feliz como a muito não se sentia. Pareci que algo sempre estivera faltando em sua vida, mas agora finalmente estava completo, pleno.

Sentiu também o calor do corpo aninhado em seu peito e abriu os olhos.

Os cabelos loiros estavam caídos por sobre o rosto adormecido e por sobre seu peito. Naruto ainda dormia, parecendo um anjo inocente. Mas um anjo não teria feito as coisas que Naruto fizera e deixara que ele fizesse com ele na noite anterior.

Sorrindo ainda mais, beijou os cabelos loiros. Observou os olhos azuis se abrirem calmamente.

- Kakashi – Naruto falou com voz sonolenta – já é hora de levantar?

Kakashi sorriu e beijou a boca do loiro.

- Não, anjo, ainda não é hora de levantar – Kakashi falou.

Naruto voltou a se acomodar, mas para espanto de Kakashi não voltou a dormir e sim a começar a masturbá-lo.

Devolvendo o favor, Kakashi teve um ultimo pensamento coerente:

Obrigado, Kami-sama, muito obrigado mesmo!


End file.
